Technical Field
Disclosed embodiments relate to a matrix converter.
Description of Background Art
A matrix converter, which includes a plurality of semiconductor switch modules each having a semiconductor bidirectional switch, and a plurality of snubber modules each having a plurality of capacitors and a plurality of diodes for suppressing the surge voltage generated by switching of the semiconductor bidirectional switch, is known.